


Into the Wild

by DrJLecter, TCbook



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Big Bang Challenge, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottoming from the Top, Canon-Typical Violence, Feral AU, Feral Behavior, First Kiss, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Scenting, Smut, alternative universe, wild Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/pseuds/DrJLecter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: Alpha Will stumbles upon a feral Omega in Lithuanian forests. Too fascinated to leave him be, he follows him, not knowing what awaits him.





	Into the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! My entry to the Big Bang for the Hannigram A/B/O Library! I hope it's halfway decent xD
> 
> The accompanying beautiful art from [TCBook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCBook) can be found in the fic and also on [tumblr](https://tcbook.tumblr.com/post/185502113497/hello-i-had-the-pleasure-of-working-with-my-dear) GO GIVE THEM SOME LOVE! I was so happy to be partnered with them and the result is stunning :3
> 
> Thank you Llewcie for the beta. I know I didn't make it easy this time and you did a STELLAR job, as usual! 
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.

Will couldn’t believe it.

How...

How had Jack managed to talk him into following that serial killer across the globe into a godforsaken Lithuanian forest? His murders hadn’t been _that_ impressive and he was sure the Lithuanian police forces were capable enough. But here he was. 

Will stumbled over some annoying roots for the third time and stopped his trek with a sigh. He swatted at some of the countless mosquitoes circling his head and sat down against the next tree.

Stupid.

The air was stifling under the thick canopy of trees. Sweat was running down his face and his shirt and pants were stuck to his skin and the only thing he wanted was a cold shower and to be somewhere without flies and mosquitoes.

The mosquito repellant he rubbed into his face and neck felt sticky, the smell sharp and acerbic. 

He took a deep swallow from his water bottle to make up for what felt like liters of sweat running down his back. A quick glance at his cell showed no new messages from either Jack or the local detective, who had both gone out with groups into different parts of the forest. Will had decided to go alone, knowing he would be quieter than a stampede of people rummaging through thick undergrowth. 

While he had been still, the sounds of nature all around him built up to a deafening orchestra of birds, rodents, the rustling of leaves and the gurgle of a river somewhere close by. A weak breeze barely managed to disturb the thick atmosphere. 

After a brief rest, Will got up with a grunt and put his backpack back over his shoulders, the feeling of it pressing his wet shirt to his skin incredibly uncomfortable. 

A scream echoing through the trees startled him into a sharp jog over roots and between trees. It had been a scream of pain and shock. 

He broke through a line of thick bushes and froze. 

He’d found his killer. Who had just been killed. 

The man was lying halfway in the river, boots and trousers sinking into the shallow water, while the rest of his body was on dry ground, but soaking wet in his own blood. It glistened brightly red in the rays of sunshine falling through the leaves. 

On top of the body was sitting a naked man. He had his hand plunged deep into the open chest cavern, blood coating his skin up to the elbow. He was muscled, arms strong and chest wide, neck and shoulders straining with the effort of bending the ribcage apart. 

A thick beard, ashen and streaked with grey, hid most of his face, and a wild long mane, tangled and partly felted into thick strands hung down his back where it was loosely held together into a ponytail. 

When Will had broken through to the clearing, eyes glowing as bright as amber had already locked onto him, sharp and alert. 

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither of them moving a muscle, tense and ready for everything. 

Will’s thoughts raced. This man had likely lived alone in the wilderness of these endless forests, surviving on his own and with no or very limited contact to any sort of civilization. 

He would be attuned to nature and its dangers, reacting on instinct, and his whole focus would be survival at all costs, attacking first before he could be overpowered and killed. Especially as an Alpha, he would be prone to attack immediately if Will made one wrong move. 

The part of his mind that wasn’t devising survival strategies was utterly fascinated. He’d never heard of someone this old being found in the wild, surviving for so long on their own. The strength, intelligence and endurance of somebody like this must be extraordinary. He looked healthy and strong, without injury, well fed and in his prime, even with the grey hair in his beard and hair.

In him battled the scientist who wanted to study this specimen for as long as possible against the FBI agent who needed that body to close his case and satisfy Jack. One thing was clear: in order to get to the body and get the criminal back to a morgue and to his team, he needed to get that wild man off said body. 

A soft breeze around his face locked up his muscles in shock. The smell was subtle, barely there and less sweet than usual, but unmistakable. 

This wasn’t an Alpha. He was an _Omega_. 

The only Omegas he’d ever seen looking like that were in biology and history books. Ancient ancestors, long lost branches of the tree of evolution from times when there was no difference between Omegas and Alphas in appearances and strength. 

A low growl alerted him that the Omega had moved off the dead body and closer to him on all fours, knife still in his right hand. He looked sleek, elegant and _dangerous_ , his body ready to strike. 

Will now saw, that he wasn’t actually completely naked, a torn piece of fabric wrapped around his middle. It looked like it had belonged a hideous suit in brown plaid and with ocre stripes. 

The man tilted his head and looked at him with an assessing gaze. This close he could see that his face was all hard angles and sharp edges and Will had no problem ignoring the instinct to reevaluate his approach. This was not one of the Omegas in his world he needed to soothe and calm down from an emotional outburst. There was nothing fragile and soft about this one and underestimating his ability to harm and fight would be Will’s death sentence. He would join the dead killer in his deadness. 

Radiant brown eyes took in every move he made. They were lying under prominent bones, framed by sharp cheekbones. Intense and calculating. This Omega was a predator. Something ancient and from the long forgotten past of the human race. 

Will readied his stance to defend, but lifted his empty hands into the air, hoping the universal sign of being without weapons would have the same effect on someone who might never have talked to another human being before.

The man stopped his slow approach and lifted his head to sniff the air. Will tensed. He had no idea how the Omega would react to an Alpha besides attempting to kill him. Would he consider any Alpha a threat? 

But after only a moment, the Omega pulled a face in disgust, and Will was affronted until he remembered the mosquito repellant and his aftershave. There probably weren’t a lot of his pheromones to be smelled right now. 

Fluidly and with no warning, the Omega charged, knife raised and determination on his face. 

Will realized immediately he would have lost the fight without his combat training. The Omega was _strong_ and only tactics and technique helped him to counter the attacks until he had the man on the ground, face pressed into the forest floor and arm twisted behind his back to immobilize him. 

The man growled, body jerking and muscles tensed and he almost threw Will off several times before he stilled. 

Will was sweating like mad and his hands kept slipping on moist skin. He realized all of the sudden, that he was sitting on an _Omega_ , knees and thighs keeping him still and hands gripping hard. All his life he’d been trained that Omegas need a gentle hold and he almost let go as if burned. 

But this wasn’t an ordinary Omega, he reminded himself. The man was taller than him, broad in his shoulders and ruthless. The muscles in his back bunched and tensed under the thick plait of hair, the veins in his arms stood out and Will could feel the muscles of his behind shift between his thighs. 

Will felt himself blush. The Omega’s scent was stronger now, after the fight and this close to his skin. It was still almost unnoticeable and definitely more musky than he was used to.  
Will waited for another minute, hoping the man had calmed down enough to be as reasonable as possible in this situation. With every other Omega, he would be sure the submission would be genuine. An Omega put into his place like this by an Alpha wouldn’t dare, wouldn’t be _able_ to push back. Normally. 

He loosened his grip carefully and moved off the man on the ground and away until there were a couple of feet between them. 

The next attack came so fast, Will barely had time to get his arms up to deflect it. Will cursed as he ended up in the dirt, breath knocked out of him, head hitting the ground. He shook the dizziness away and a deep growl pressed out of his chest. It made the Omega pause for a moment and Will took the chance to charge ahead. 

This time the fight took longer. 

The Omega had disconcertingly already learned some of his moves, dodging hits and diving under swings and through grips that had worked before. Will screamed when he felt sharp teeth sink into his hand. 

The pain helped Will focus and adrenaline surged through his veins. He felt threatened and his Alpha instincts kicked in full force. He needed to overpower this Omega. _Now._

The towering figure stumbled backwards after a hard kick with his heavy boots. Will jumped up when the Omega withdrew andl bared his teeth with a hiss, his chest vibrating with a deep growl, before he attacked. 

He never managed to finish his move. The Omega simply turned around with a huff and ran, bare feet not making any sounds on the soft ground, leaving behind a faint trace of his scent and an out-of-breath Will Graham. 

The tension left him in a rush and he sank to his knees. His body was a throbbing mess, not used to such intense fights. He was a teacher for fucks sake. 

Adrenaline had his fingers shaking when he tried to type a message to tell Jack he’d found the body and to sent the coordinates. 

Will pocketed his phone before he shouldered his backpack and went to follow the Omega. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew he needed to find him again. The possibility of just letting the wild man live on his own and in peace in this forest was unimaginable. Not without finding out more about him. 

Before stepping off the clearing, he knelt down next to the killer. He’s been cut open from hip to chest, clearly in the process of being disemboweled like a deer. _Food. Easy to hunt, a stumbling infant in the wilderness. He looks like me, but he’s loud and stupid and smells wrong. He’s come too close to my lair and he needs to be quietened. He will be useful._

Will shook his head and got up. Finding the Omega might be more difficult than he suspected it to be. Jack would want to leave the country quickly once the body had been processed. 

He followed the soft imprints of bare soles on wet ground, shaking branches and upset leaves on the ground. He had some experience reading tracks from walking his dogs and spending his free time in his own woods and river, but tracking this Omega turned out to be almost impossible. 

Several times he’d thought he’d lost him, nature deafening in its sounds and smells and visuals, his senses overloaded. 

Will sighed and reluctantly made his way through the river. It was only knee high, but fast and cool, the rocky bed slippery. He wouldn’t have attempted it, but crossing it is the surest thing to throw someone off your trail. 

He slipped right after that thought, landing on his ass and submerging with a splutter. Will struggled up with a curse, completely soaked and dripping. Fighting his way to the other side was a long, awkward crawl, and when he finally made it, he collapsed with a cough to clear the water from his mouth. 

He wiped the hair out of his face and the water out of his eyes and cursed his existence. At least he wasn’t all that hot and sweaty anymore now. 

Will took a moment to orientate himself. The smallest trace of scent he’d smelled before was gone of course. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he sighed. That would be Jack and this was one of those moment where he cursed that new cellphone models were all waterproof. 

In the end, he decided to just walk on, shoes squishing and squelching, hoping he’d find something to guide him into the right direction. If Jack had enough, he’d fly back alone and raise hell once Will decided to follow. 

He did not expect to stand in front of a castle just a few minutes later. Well, ruins of a castle, really. 

It must have been truly impressive once, but something disastrous had happened. Part of it had collapsed, black skeletal walls without a roof a stark contrast against the blue sky, burned and charred. Some wings or side houses seemed to be in a better state, simply overgrown by ivy and other plants, almost vanishing in the forest behind. 

He walked into the ruined entrance hall, no roof over his head and small trees and bushes growing through stone and wood. The ground was covered in grass and leaves and Will clearly saw small paths in the dirt, created through regular use. Animals. Or something else. 

The huge staircase leading upstairs was nothing but a pile of stones, white marble and dark rotting wood. Will turned sideways towards a hole in the remaining stone walls. It must have been a hallway once, but to his right he was looking through crumbling walls into the forest. The partly intact ceiling showed artful tile mosaics. Will realized with a start that the Omega’s scent was back. A bit stronger in the confines of these walls, but still unobtrusive and neutral. 

Will liked this smell a lot. So much more bearable than the sweet overbearing scent of other Omegas. He’d never understood why some Alphas lost their mind over it. This one was fresh like a forest in autumn, moist leaves and growing mushrooms and sharp like pine needles and blood. 

He pulled in a deep breath and tasted it on his tongue, the richness and allure. 

Will found himself in the entrance to what must have been a huge community kitchen with a giant heavy oak table dominating the center. The room was still mostly intact and it was immediately obvious that someone was living here. He hesitated in the doorway. 

This was someone else’s territory. It may not be an Alpha, but Will had the feeling the reaction to being found here and intruding would be the same. He was willing to take that risk.

Will took a deep breath and walked slowly into the wide space. The tiled floor was clean, the hearth was filled with fresh wood, pots and plates neatly stacked next to it. He smelled herbs and found them hanging over the work tables along the windows to dry. 

There was also dried meat, fish, strawberries and all kinds of prepared furs stacked in neat piles on the counters. Bones, cleaned and carved into tools were collected in various bowls. 

Combined with the Omega’s scent, it smelled like… home. Will shuddered, something working its way up from deep down in his core. 

A soft sound behind him alerted Will and he turned around. 

The Omega knelt on the table on his haunches and stared at him. He seemed relaxed and at ease, head slightly cocked, eyes sharp and roaming over Will. 

“Hello,” Will said. 

There was no reply of course, but the Omega raised his face and sniffed again. Will knew his scent would be clearly distinguishable now, with the insect repellant and his aftershave washed off in the river. 

The change seemed to fascinate him and he slowly inched closer. Will could almost feel the curiosity radiating off of him and wondered if this was the first time he ever had gotten close to another human without killing them. 

“I’m Will,” he said slowly. “Will.” He pointed towards his chest, feeling like living a poor adaptation of Tarzan and Jane. Whisky coloured eyes followed his hand movement while he was slowly coming closer, and when the Omega was close enough to reach out, he did. 

A warm hand pressed against his chest and Will could feel his own heart beating heavily in his chest under that broad palm. The contact was a shock. They were so close now, he could see a small scar placed on the nose and soft lips peeking out between grey streaks of his beard. Will wondered how many scars he would find all over that gorgeous body and suddenly, he felt hot. 

He tried to step back, the air in his lungs suddenly gone, but the fingers on his chest knotted in his shirt with a hard grip and Will reacted on instinct, closing his hand around a wiry wrist in warning, his teeth slightly bared. He swallowed the growl building up in his chest, but the Omega didn’t seem to care about his threatening stance. 

He simply pulled Will closer until they were almost nose to nose. There were fine lines around his eyes and nose.

The Omega leaned in and Will closed his eyes, for an awfully long moment expecting sharp teeth to rip out his throat, anticipating the feeling of hot blood spilling down his chest. He wondered why he wasn’t more concerned. 

Hot breath was ghosting over his neck and with a start, Will realized the Omega was scenting him. 

Will drew in a sharp breath through his nose in shock. 

Scenting was _intimate_. It was something you do with your partner in a closed room, away from prying eyes. In some ways it was more intimate than sex. Scenting pheromones was a thing you did with your _mate_. Pressing your nose to the other’s scent glands, breathing them in, tasting them was something you didn’t do to someone you just met. 

His nose was filled with the fragrance of the man almost plastered against his front and Will found himself unable to resist. He pressed his nose into the thick hair and took a deep breath, pulling the wild smell deep into his lungs. Musk, warmth, something sharp and familiar, natural and free. 

Will’s blood was rushing through his veins and his pulse was hammering against his skin now. Heat built up in his gut. He knew his hormones and pheromones were rapidly leading him down a dangerous road and he needed to do something before it was too late. The last time he’d fallen into an unexpected and uncontrolled rut had been in his teenage years and that was something he had no intention of ever reliving. 

He tightened the hand around the strong wrist and lifted his other arm to push the Omega away. His palm made contact with warm skin and muscles underneath and before Will realized what his hand was doing, he stroked upwards along the arm, feeling strength in the dense muscles under his skin.

Will stopped when a growl sounded next to his ear echoing all through the wide kitchen. The vibrations made something in him sing and roused him out of his stupor. He finally tried to push the Omega away and he was incredibly relieved when he wasn’t refused. 

The Omega released his shirt, but kept leaning towards him, staring at him, eyes noticeably darker and breath shorter. Will had no idea how to react and what to do now. He came to find out more about this creature, but he currently had trouble focussing and concentrating on how to proceed. The thought of pressing the wild man down onto the table to fuck him senseless crossed his mind, but he choked the thought down. 

The eyes set on him turned speculative, breath slowing and head tilting to the side as if he was trying to figure out Will. A moment later, he set himself into motion, jumping off the table gracefully in one fluid move, naked feet not making any sounds on the tiles besides a soft pat. 

Will watched in startled silence when the man started to … cook? He stood there awkwardly, and seemingly out of place, while the man cleaned the hearth, stacked fresh wood, placed a pot on top of it to boil water he took from a big bucket in the corner. He made fire with a rough stone and a piece of metal, probably steel, quicker than Will would have thought possible and soon, nimble hands started to tear up some of the herbs, berries and dry meat into bubbling water. 

The smell emerging from the black pot wafting through the kitchen was utterly delicious and Will’s stomach growled in protest. The Omega turned his head and his eyes glinted with satisfaction. 

Will wondered if this was one of the usual Omega instincts. Omegas often turned to simple and soothing tasks like cooking in the face of tension and danger, but considering all the things he’d learned about this one, Will highly doubted it. 

Will had never felt threatened in the company of an Omega before, but right now, he had the feeling that he wasn’t entirely safe. He should leave and tell Jack he’d found nothing, leave the Omega to live here in peace and left alone. 

“Where did you learn to cook?” he wondered out loud, not expecting an answer. Someone must have shown him. It seems impossible to have learned it by himself just by having this ruined kitchen at his disposal. He was standing upright now, no crouch, no sign of being unfamiliar with this task that seemed incongruous for a wild man from the woods. 

A few moments later he had a chipped bowl, more a cup really, in front of him filled with a clear liquid the colour of a strong meat broth, herbs and dark berries swimming in it. 

Will stared at it, feeling himself hesitating. He could feel the rising disapproval the longer he waited, so he reached out and took it, raising the cup to his mouth and taking a sip, eyes trained on the Omega in front of him. 

The full flavour of smoked meat exploded on his tongue with sharp hues of fresh herbs and the sweet sour echo of berries filling his mouth.

He realized too late that something was off; the cup already slipping from his fingers and splintering in a million pieces on the stone floor, the sound muted in his ears and darkness creeping into his field of vision. _Fuck,_ was his last coherent thought before he was falling. 

+++

Will woke up slowly and leisurely. He felt rested, warm and comfortable. Waking up feeling like this was so rare that Will groaned with happiness and stretched his aching limbs. He turned onto his stomach, burying his face into the soft furs covering his bed. 

Wait.

Will froze. 

The memories of everything that had happened rushed back to the forefront of his mind at the same time he realized he wasn’t alone. 

His attempt to turn around quickly and jump out of bed were stopped promptly with a heavy weight pinning him down, arms and legs immobilized and knees pressing into his lower back. 

All struggle was useless. The man on top of him didn’t budge and after a few moments, Will stopped and took some deep breaths to keep his instinctive violent reactions down. They were useless and blinding his thoughts. He needed to think. Letting himself relax was _hard_ when all his body wanted to do was fight.

The Omega’s scent saturated the furs he was pressing his face into and combined with the body heat and weight of the Omega _on top of him_ it was almost impossible to keep his head clear. 

It was no surprise when he felt the nose in his nape and his hair, sniffing and scenting. Goosebumps spread over his whole body and a shiver wrecked him. The whole moment was surreal and with shock, he realized his body was reacting. 

Heat simmered low in his guts, bubbled along his spine and up into his chest, bursting in sharp sparks along the way. He tried to keep himself in check with deep breaths, but his heart was hammering against his ribs and he could hear his blood rush in his ears. Sweat broke out on his nape and the rough tongue pressing a broad sweep to his skin there made him gasp. 

The hard grip on his arms vanished and fingers pulled the furs covering him down his back before starting to explore his skin. By this time, Will had stopped resisting and almost melted into the furs. Soft and inquisitive fingers glided over his skin, discovering every mole, every line of his shoulders and upper back and Will stayed still, almost holding his breath. 

His nostrils flared when the smell of spicy Omegan slick hit him like a train and the want and hunger broke out of him in a needy and desperate whine. Yearning like he’s never known before gripped his chest tight and Will wanted nothing more than turn around and face the temptation behind him. His dick throbbed. 

For a moment everything went still and then Will was free. 

There was no thought of fleeing anymore. Just the heat in his guts and the fire across his skin, so he slowly turned around until he was facing the man kneeling above him. With the furs having slipped away, the Omega ended up straddling his naked thighs. Heat was radiating from between his legs, where Will’s hardening erection was lying, the scent of his own arousal strengthening. 

It was a glorious picture. A window right behind the Omega illuminated him from behind, giving him a halo and throwing the perfect light across planes of muscles and bones. Will stayed still when the Omega continued the exploration of his skin, fingertips now gliding over his shoulders, chest, his nipples, down to his quivering stomach and up to his neck. 

Every stroke fed the flames licking along his nerve endings and his chest hurt with the attempt to keep his breathing level. Will’s cock was thick and heavy with blood by now, drops of precome glistening on his thigh and knot ready to swell, but the Omega seemed to be disinterested in everything below his navel. It was infuriating. 

“Hannibal.”

Will startled so badly at the sound of the deep and melodic voice, that he almost dislodged the man on top of him. 

“What?” he gasped confused. 

A heavy hand spread over his heart, hot and moist. “Will.” Then Will’s own hand was lifted by a strong grip and placed on the Omega’s chest. “Hannibal.” 

“Hello, Hannibal… it’s nice to... meet you.” His words ended in a moan as the Omega, _Hannibal_ seemed to decide that the introduction was over and now things could progress by gripping his erection. 

Will’s eyes fluttered close. There was nothing curious or hesitant about his touch and Will arched off the bed when a thumb stroked over the tip of his cock, arousal shooting sharply through his spine. His own hand moved upwards behind Hannibal’s neck to pull him down. He wanted to bite those lips and taste that tongue. 

The low growl and flashing teeth were a warning Will felt he should heed. He let go and sagged back, body tense but expectant. He wanted to see what the Omega would do, as hard as it was to just lie still with his blood on fire. 

It turned out Hannibal was someone who took what he wanted. It was just a moment of moving forward before there was moist heat enveloping his cock. It was _tight_ and Will hissed in shock. He wasn’t small by any means and this Omega might have never taken a cock before, but Hannibal didn’t seem to care. With slow and careful movements, he rocked down on Will’s girth, taking him further and further in. 

Will hadn’t had sex in years and he was losing his mind. His knot already threatened to expand, his balls drawing tight, toes curling. It felt like ages before Hannibal was finally seated completely.

Moist heat gripped him with an impossible tightness and slick was dripping from Hannibal’s hole, down his balls and thighs. The Omega looked infuriatingly calm and unaffected, the heat in his eyes the only thing telling Will he wasn’t alone in this. 

With a careful touch, he let his hands glide up Hannibal’s thighs, intent on ridding him of that weird piece of garment obstructing his view. He didn’t get far because Hannibal started moving and all coherent thought was lost. 

It was fast and hard and Will arched off the bed, body locking up, breath stuck in his lungs. A hand gripped into his hair, fingers clutching the strands as he was pulled up into a sitting position. Will closed his arms around the broad torso and held on for dear life while his mind was blinded by pleasure. 

His knot started to grow and Hannibal made a low sound in his throat which Will could feel against his cheek. The movements turned slower, more careful. 

Will took a shuddering breath and blinked at the flushed skin his face was pressed against. His head was forcefully pulled back and he found dark eyes piercing him, pulling him in. His hips bucked upwards and then they were locked in place. Will was coming, his orgasm a punch to the gut, breath stuck in his lungs, mouth open in a silent moan. 

He fell back after what felt like hours, body lax, muscles aching, heat still flowing through his veins. He stared up into wide eyes and what Will saw was surprise and shock mixed with unmistakable arousal. 

He finally realized what just had happened and while they stared at each other, he had the feeling that there would be no going back to his previous life. Hannibal pushed his hand into his loin cloth and it appeared again, wet with semen. He smeared it all over Will’s torse, the unmistakable sign for ownership, the scent almost overwhelming in its intensity. There was a darker look on Hannibal’s face now, eyes intense and calculating. 

Ownership. Possessiveness. 

Will found it an oddly soothing thought to belong to someone like this. Fully and without a doubt, because that was it what he was feeling right now. Will searched fruitlessly for resistance in himself. 

The moment without any reaction seemed to be enough for Hannibal and a satisfied smile appeared on his face. 

Will smiled back. 

He wondered how he was supposed to explain this to Jack.


End file.
